


The Unusual Friendship

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Best buds, F/M, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, a little casual sex, a lot of a my new favorite best friends, just hanging out and talking about boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: If Michael and Alex actually talked. If Jenna's car broke down on her way out of town, leading her to Michael's junkyard. A friendship we deserved.





	The Unusual Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The story no one asked for. But really, Michael and Jenna would have been really good friends. Hilarious and witty. This was fun to write hope you enjoy!

If someone had told Michael 6 months ago, that he would be friends, and occasionally having sex with Jenna Cameron, he would think they had lost their mind. 

 

But after his,  _ clean slate, figure out who they are as friends, and individuals before starting a relationship, _ talk with Alex. And Jenna accepting Max will always choose Liz, trying to leave town and her car breaking down and being towed to Michael to fix. They find themselves collapsing back on his small bed, panting, coming down from the third round of enthusiastic sex, they’ve had in the last 24 hours. 

 

A firm pat to his chest draws his attention back to the blonde, moving from his lap to collect her things. She grumbles in annoyance, throwing Michael’s clothes at him in search of her own. Until finally only her bra remains missing.

 

“It’s over on the table. Since you’re in such a rush to get outta here, far far away from the likes of me,” Michael teases while finally sitting up in bed, pulling on his briefs that had just been tossed at his head. 

 

“Quit being so dramatic Guerin, you know our deal. Every three orgasms, we take a break from each other. Can’t risk catching feelings. Our love lives are fucked up enough,” she says with a smirk as she opens the door and heads out into the junkyard. 

 

“Well, well Miss Cameron, are you insinuating that I could be worthy of your love?” He says tipping his cowboy hat that he grabbed racing after her.  

 

Throwing her head back, she lets out a cackle, “If only our fantastic sex was enough. Unfortunately you have an actual cosmic soulmate soap opera going on.  And I’m in love with your dumbass brother who will never love me back.” 

 

Letting out a huge sigh, she puts on her sunglasses, “Friday, beers and burgers around the fire pit? But at my place? Just in case…I really need a break from that joke you call a bed.”

 

“Wait! You think our sex is fantastic? Better than with Max? Please let me tell him that! You think he would cry if he knew I was better than him? Is that mean considering he was just resurrected? Who cares! I’m sooo-”

 

“See you in a few days Guerin! I get off at 6! Bring the beer,” and she gets in her car and heads down the dirt road.

* * *

 

  
  


It’s nearly 7 o’clock and Michael is only just now getting the drinks before heading to Cam’s for their little barbeque, and possible sex. He grabs two six-packs out of the fridge, pays and rushes for the door. He goes to lean on the door, but finds it not there. Instead he stumbles right into, of course, Alex Manes. 

 

Alex reaches out and steadies Michael, they both laugh and blush, “Michael! Hi, you’re in a rush. Hot date?”

 

Alex looks like he wants to he wants to smack himself in the face the second the words leave his mouth. Michael can’t have that, so he jokingly scoffs, “Date? Pfft. Nah. Just Cam and I are going to barbeque and drink around her fire pit.”

 

“Jenna Cameron? You two have become really close, huh? Are you- Have you- umm…”

 

“We have. We do, sometimes...But really Alex it’s- don’t worry about it. We’re just friends, truthfully she scares me a little. But I can talk to her about Max and you know, my whole outer space...thing. I mean, if you’re free, come! Maybe help me convince Cam to give Valenti a shot? He’s a good guy…Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that,” Michael actually does face palm. 

 

It has the effect Michael hoped, and Alex is laughing, “I can’t tonight. I, uh actually have a date, sorta? More of a hang out with Liz, Maria, and some guy they think will be ‘good for me’. We’ll see I guess. Are you free Sunday? We can grab lunch?”

 

Michael, nods a little to fast and in a moment of panic and excitement, leans forward presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek, “Sounds great! Text me the time and place, okay? See ya, Alex.”  

* * *

 

  
Jenna’s house is just far enough out of Roswell that, Michael has time to run through his conversation with Alex a few hundred times. Jenna finds him slumped over the steering wheel groaning and muttering;  _ stupid stupid, Why,  _ and _ Ugh just let a meteor strike me now. _

 

_ “ _ Guerin? Did you forget the beer? Because I’d be happy to help you with that death wish if you did.” 

 

Michael nearly jumps out of his skin, when Jenna speaks. But it only takes a split second before he is back to moping and banging his head on the steering wheel. 

 

“Uh-oh. Did you run into Alex?”

 

Michael just grunts, and rolls his forehead on the steering wheel so he can pout at her. Yep, a confirmed Alex sighting.

 

_ “ _ Alright mopey let’s go! Out of the truck! Grab the beer,” she says as she physically yanks him from the cab. “You have five more minutes of wallowing before we sit and talk like grown-ups. Now move it!” 

 

Michael plops down at the patio table, and buries his head in his arms. And when his five minutes are up and the last of the plates are on the table, Jenna reaches out and grabs Michael’s curls and lifts his head up, “Speak. Now. What the hell happened? I thought you two were okay and working on ‘getting to know each other’?”

 

Grabbing the beer set in front of him, Michael takes a long pull before he gets into it. “I kissed his cheek.”

 

“Okay…?”

 

“I kissed him! He told me he was going on a date and then I kissed his cheek. UGH!” and he dropped his head back into his arms, with a muffled, “He must think I’m an idiot.” 

 

Jenna wants to laugh, Michael is so in love with Alex, “Guerin? Why are we still doing this thing? The sleeping together? The hanging out?”

 

He’s confused by the question, “I don’t know? I thought we were having fun. It’s easy. You’re amazing in bed. But being able to talk to you about alien stuff, love stuff and just boring things like how my day has been great too. I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend I could just talk to before. I like hanging out with you, even without the sex.”

 

Jenna smiles, “Well I have to agree. The sex is nice, but this really weird friendship is better.”

 

“Huh…”

 

“What? Too sappy for you Guerin?”

 

“No. I just, I think you might be my best friend.”

 

Jenna chokes on her drink, “What? Isn’t Max your best friend?”

 

“No, maybe in High School, I dunno. Max and Isobel are my siblings, my family. It’s not the same. You, Jenna Cameron are my best friend. Congratulations! And, well, thank you,” Michael finishes quietly. Maybe with a blush on his cheeks not that he’ll ever admit it. 

 

Standing and moving around the table, Jenna sits down next to Michael on the bench, “I never do this, but I’m going to hug you now.”

 

Michael laughs and pulls her in tight. They hold each other tight for a moment, faces hidden in necks, when he hears sniffling. “Aww Cam are you crying?” He asks pulling back.

 

“What no! I just, you’re my best friend too. I know this all just started as fun. To escape from our shit, but you’re a good person Guerin. You make me laugh, and you’re fun and you listen to my whining about Max. And yes you actually ask and care about my day. You’re a good guy, I know you and Alex will get it together, and soon.” 

 

Michael’s tears finally spill over, as her pulls her in for another quick hug, before pulling back to look her in the eye, “I hope you’re right. We, uh, are having lunch on Sunday. So, we’ll see.” She smiles and wipes his tears. 

  
  


He returns the favor while saying, “Now no more crying because I have a plan for your love life bestie! I know say it will never happen but hear me-.” 

 

“If the name Kyle Valenti, is about to leave your mouth, I suggest you start running.”

 

“C’mon Cam! You deserve someone who puts you first! Not Max, not me. I know Max has broken your heart right now but, fuck that. Valenti’s a good guy! He would spoil you if you were his girl. And if you knew what a dick he was in high school, you would know how hard that is for me to say. Hey! Where are you going?”

 

Jenna turns and glares at him continuing inside. 

 

Michael hops up and starts backing away, “Okay fine. What’s your type then? Dark hair seems to be a, check. Tall? Is that the issue? I mean Valenti’s average, and those muscles make up for it. Have you seen his abs? Woah, what is tha-Fuck!”

 

He’d just been hit in the face by water from a spray bottle. “Everytime you talk to me about Valenti, I’m spraying you in the face. Got it?”

 

“I think you should just giv-”  _ Spray. _ “-him a shot.”

 

“No. We’ll have more boy talk later. About any guy whose mother isn’t my former boss. Let’s eat and get drunk, while you tell me how you are going to woo, one, Captain Alexander Manes on Sunday.”

  
  



End file.
